Nonna
Nonna (ノンナ, Нонна, Nonna) is one of the supporting characters of ''Girls und Panzer''. Profile Nonna is a student from Pravda Girls High School. She's the vice commander of her school's Sensha-Dō team, as well as its sniper and she mainly operates a Soviet T-34-85 tank, although she can operate an IS-2 as well. In the anime, she only missed one shot when she served as the gunner of IS-2. Appearance Nonna is a tall, elegant girl with long, straight black hair and a pair of light blue eyes. Her composure is absolute, and she is never seen to raise her voice or lose her temper. Everything she does is with the same measured grace and calculated resolve. Personality Nonna is well known for her calm and gentle personality and for her loyalty to Katyusha; she does everything Katyusha asks of her, usually without hesitation or protest, most notoriously giving her a piggyback ride to compensate her small height. Despite this, she is not above making fun of her on occasions; it is fairly clear that only Nonna could get away with such behavior without inviting Katyusha's wrath, as their relationship is very close, very similar to that of a mother and daughter, despite the fact that Katyusha is ultimately in charge. In the official spin-off manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!, she's also shown to be very protective of Katyusha and literally acts like Katyusha's mother, confirming herself to be Katyusha's parent when others mistook her for so, much to Katyusha's frustration (Darjeeling later imitated this behaviour towards Orange Pekoe). She's also the only one in the series who Katyusha actually fears when she thinks Nonna is angry, as Katyusha literally begged for forgiveness when she accidentally poked Nonna's eyes when having her piggyback ride, after finding out Nonna was keeping some sort of "Katyusha Diary" (though based on the series itself, it's most likely just a log of Katyusha's cute, baby-like moments). Background During the match against Ooarai Girls High School Nonna fought alongside Katyusha, helping her to trap Ooarai's tanks in a dilapidated church; she stood by her side during the three hours' truce. When the battle restarted, she was the one who stopped the Turtle Team's tank after it wreaked havoc on Pravda's vanguard, with a well-aimed shot. Nonna then switched, on Katyusha's instructions, into the school's IS-2 and began taking down the fleeing enemy, aiming for Ooarai's flag tank. Proving her skills as a sniper, she did manage to take out both Rabbit Team and Mallard Team, but, despite her efforts, Ooarai's flag tank (belonging to Duck Team) miraculously survived her shot, while at the same time, Pravda's flag tank had been hit and defeated by Hippo Team. She later reappeared in the finals together with Katyusha to observe the match. Trivia *Her favorite flower is Sunflower and her favorite tank is the Soviet SU-100. * Her name was taken from the Russian SPG called the 2S9 NONA, fitting her role as a sniper. *Nonna was the first non-Oarai character (and sixth character overall) to receive an official voice pack mod for the online tank battle game World of Tanks, as part of developer Wargaming.net's Japanese promotional collaboration with Girls und Panzer. *When she operated the T-34/85, she served as the commander, but while operating the IS-2, she took the role of gunner. *She is the tallest student seen in the anime. *In an anime episode from Genshiken, two extras characters can be seen cosplaying as Katyusha and Nonna and their piggyback ride. Gallery Nonna02.jpg|Nonna's picture from the official website. Katyusha and Nonna.JPG Katyusha-and-nonna-valentines-day.jpg Teasing Pravda's Student.JPG|Nonna happy to be said like a Mother figure 'Great Tankery Operation Costumes' NonnaCasual.png|Nonna's Casual Clothes. NonnaChildCare.jpg|Nonna's Child Caretaker Clothes. NonnaFoot.png|Nonna's Foot Outfit. NonnaIceSkater.png|Nonna's Ice Skater Outfit. NonnaOoarai.png|Nonna in Ooarai's Outfit. NonnaRussTrad.png|Nonna's Russian Traditional Outfit. NonnaSwimsuit.jpg|Nonna's Swimsuit. NonnaYukata.png|Nonna's Yukata Outfit. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:Pravda Girls' High School Category:Tank Commanders Category:Gunners Category:Vice-Commanders